1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device including a touch sensor, and more particularly, to a display device capable of restricting deterioration of an image quality according to a change in a viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensor provided in a display device provides a touch detecting function capable of interworking with an observer. The touch detecting function recognizes contact information, e.g., whether a touch is generated and a position of a touch, when an observer approaches or contacts a surface of the display device, e.g., by using a finger, a touch pen, and the like, so the display device may receive an image signal based on the contact information and display an image.
For example, a capacitive type touch sensor includes a detection capacitor with a plurality of detection electrodes, detects a change in capacitance of the detection capacitor occurring when a conductor, e.g., a finger, approaches the touch sensor, and recognizes whether a touch is generated by the conductor, a position of a touch, and the like. The touch sensor may be included in the display device in an add-on method or an in-cell (on-cell) method.